Distractions and Interruptions
by Loutzy
Summary: Trying to work on your homework is hard when your beautiful boyfriend is sitting across from you and your teenage hormones kick in. Putting those teenage hormones into use is even harder when your step brother interrupts you every damn second. ONE SHOT


**Dedicated to: my lovelies on Tumblr; _Rita (the-pink-sunglasses-mafia), Crystal (darren-christopherson) and Kath (mcstarkidgleek)_. 3**

**Spoilers: Set in Season 3 universe, where Blaine is part of New Directions at McKinley. Unless you've been living under a rock in the klaine **  
><strong>fandom world, you don't need to worry! If you don't knowlike that Blaine and Kurt are together, why are you reading this again? _WHAT KIND OF A KLAINER ARE YOU?  
><em>Disclaimer: I own nothing but the plot.**

**ONE SHOT.**

-x-

_This is impossible._

How can I possibly focus on my world history assignment when my utterly sexy boyfriend is sitting across from me, writing an essay on… what did he say again? I don't know, probably how to look unbelievably attractive while reading. Or how to seduce your boyfriend without having to even glance in his direction. Dapper bastard.

A white v-neck shirt clung to his masculine body with the help of hot pink suspenders. Can you see why I'm having a hard time trying to refuse to give in to him? Damn it.

Suspenders.  
><em><br>Hot pink.  
><em>  
>I'm living a hell trying to resist from jumping him right now.<p>

His hand reached up and pushed a few of his dark curly strands out of his face and preceded his work. Not long after, he in took a sharp breath and began to bite on his lower lip. Is he trying to get me all steamed up or something?

… Not that it's not working. Damn his unknowingly bonerific ways.

Yes, I just used the term 'bonerific'.

Kill me now.

"Kurt," and suddenly, Blaine was sitting right in front of me, "must you stare at me while we're supposed to be doing homework? You have a major quiz coming up soon and I don't want you to fail; especially because of me." He breathed, his minty breath tickling my face. I sighed in appreciation and let a small smile spread across my face. Blaine shook his head in disappointment but I noticed a grin tugging at the corners of his own pair of lips. Soft lips.

_Shit. Snap out of it, Kurt. Get a hold of yourself_.

"I don't _want_to do homework – not while you're here." I reassured him after a second of pulling myself back together, "I'll waste my time with this bullshit when you're not sitting across from me on my bed." And with that, the mood changed completely.

"Oh?" Blaine got up off the bed, putting his books on the floor, "Well, then, if that's what you want…" he hopped back on the bed and started crawling towards me. I giggled at the sight as his face started slowing down inches away from my own. "Why were we doing homework, again?" his face was inching closer causing me to move back, eventually making my head fall into the fluffy pillow.

"Ha-ha," I laughed mockingly, "Very funny." I, then, slipped my hands under his hot pink suspenders and pulled him into a kiss. My heart fluttered, finally being able to sigh happily into the kiss. It wasn't a hard, forceful, needy kiss like others that we've had together – this one was soft and tender; heartfelt to say in the least. I let my hand cup his cheek and moaned in appreciation as I felt his body weight shift, making us fall into a more 'side-by-side' position. His hand rested on my hip, pulling me closer.

"Is this what you call studying? Last time I checked, Rachel and I never study like this!" A voice came from the doorway, causing Blaine to fall off the bed.

_Finn, you cockblock!_

"What the hell, Finn!" I exclaimed in horror, not much of a question, but more of a statement, "at least knock first!"

"I did! I knocked three times!" he claimed defensively, putting his hands up like he was under arrest, in surrender. I rolled my eyes as he continues with his explanation, "You two should warn people if you're in the mood. I swear, it's like a time bomb…"

"Finn!" I 'face palmed' myself in embarrassment.

"What? At least put a do not disturb sign on the door knob or something…" he said as my glare shot daggers at him. His awkward smile disappeared instantly. "Okay, I'm going." As the door closed behind him, I turned to Blaine to see, for the first time ever, a flushed face.

"You really need a lock on that door," he laughed nervously, "or at least a louder brother to warn us."

"Trust me, if he was any louder, we might as well tape a siren to his head." I sighed in frustration as Blaine bursted into a fit of laughter. Shaking my head, I added, "Given, a siren would've probably helped. If he came even a few second later, he might've seen some unwanted skin." Blaine raised his triangular eyebrows, a smirk planted on his face making his way back to me, "Well," I continued softly, "unwanted on his part, at least."

"Me gusta," was Blaine's sly remark. My shy giggle was covered by his pair of soft lips and in that moment, everything was pure bliss. In between kisses, I could feel him trying to say something softly with a vibration.

"Yeah?" I asked quickly in between two kisses. He pulled away, his hands still cupping my cheeks.

"I love you so much, Kurt. And no one could ever take away the feelings I have for you." His words left his mouth with a quiver. My heart started racing and I could feel tears starting to pool within my eyes.

"I finally found you." His lips crashed into mine with nothing but love. I felt a droplet of water hit my cheek and couldn't help but peek through my lashes to see the source of the splash.

_Blaine._

Blaine whimpered in displeasure as I pulled away to wipe the tracks of tears that had formed. A small smile appeared on his face – doing wonders to my heart rate. My hands went up instinctively to the back of his head, tangling in his unkempt hair as I scooped his lips with my own pair. Steam and passion; those two words described it all.

Until there was another knock on the door. I groaned against Blaine's lips, causing him to moan in appreciation.

"I hear inappropriate noises, so never mind!" was the awkward statement I heard from behind the closed door; Finn's more stage like whisper louder than it needed to be. Hearing his footsteps ascending from my room, it gave me an 'okay' to continue. Feeling Blaine smile against my lips, he started climbing over to be a little more dominant, our lips never leaving each other's. I felt his tongue licking at my bottom lip and I granted him entrance. You'd think that having another tongue inside your mouth would feel plain abnormal. Not when you're in love.

It feels right. Being able to have a taste at the guy of your dreams creates a deep connection. It feels fulfilling.

For the first time in ten minutes, his lips leave mine; only to be making his way lover – kiss by kiss. His lips went to my jaw line near my ear, kissing and nibbling. I felt a moan escape my lips, pleasure surrounding me, my lower half throbbing with need. Blaine's tongue shot out of his mouth, tickling that spot rapidly. Unable to contain myself, I rolled my hips into his, letting my head fall back in satisfaction. Blaine groaned, rolling back. I grabbed onto his hips, hard enough to know that there will be bruises forming in the next couple of hours, rolling back with a little more force.

"Guys, some friends from Dalton are at the door! Jeff and them!" Finn's voice boomed from the top of the stairs, the basement floor being my bedroom. Blaine hit his forehead in frustration and rolled off of me. I sighed in aggravation.

"_Screw_it. I'm going to go take a cold shower." I said, irritated, getting off the bed, walking towards the bathroom connected to my bedroom. I heard Blaine getting up to follow me, and before I could turn the door knob, he turned me around and pushed me against the wall, rolling his hips into mine. I gasped at the roll, my knees almost giving in. Blaine's head fell to my shoulder.

"Why take a cold shower alone, when we could take a _hot_one together?" He whispered in my ear, sending shivers down my spine.

_My homework will never get done._

-x-

**END.  
><strong>_**A/N: FINN, YOU COCKBLOCKING COCKBLOCKER!**_**  
>Reviews are better than a $5,000 gift card to Marc Jacobs' collection for Kurt Hummel!<strong>


End file.
